


Twelve Days of Christmas: Day 10

by serendipityxxi



Series: 12 Days of Haven OT3 Christmas [10]
Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Snow, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityxxi/pseuds/serendipityxxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-canon-compliant fluffy Audrey/Nathan/Duke OT3 holiday prompt extravaganza!<br/>On the tenth day of Christmas my true loves gave to me...at least ten snowballs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Days of Christmas: Day 10

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is non canon compliant and takes place approximately two years after the Troubles are hand-wavey over. Audrey, Nathan and Duke went on a world tour on the Rouge after the Troubles ended and Haven was mostly rebuilt. This is their first Christmas back in Haven. All the fics in this series can be read as stand alones.
> 
> **The prompts for this one were:** PULLING YOU IN FOR A KISS WITH A SCARF   
> and “we were playing in the snow and you suddenly tackled me to the ground and now…we’re just…staring… at each other…”

On the tenth day of Christmas my true loves gave to me… at least ten snowballs

In the morning when they wake up the storm is over. Duke is still curled around Audrey and Nathan like he thinks they’re going somewhere. Audrey strokes her fingers slowly up and down his back, cards them through his curls. From where she lays the sky is a crisp blue sheet that stretches without end while the world sparkles silver in the early morning sunshine.

It’s time to go home.

They bundle up, socks and boots, coats and gloves, and head out into all that white. Duke looks better in the morning light, his eyes are golden in the new rays of the sun. He catches her watching him as he shrugs on his forest green coat and gives her a shy smile. He looks better but not comfortable with all the emotion he’d shared last night.

Audrey isn’t going to let that stand.

For now they have to dig out the bronco. Nathan’s got word from Dwight that the snow ploughs have been and gone from the Gull already so it should be a straight shot into town. It’s dull, repetitive work though and soon Audrey’s grown bored. She grins quietly to herself as the idea takes hold. She stoops and collects a handful of snow, packing it between her blue gloves. Duke is the first to catch on to what she’s doing.

“Oh, no,” he protests.

Audrey grins wide and innocent.

“Audrey!” Nathan says and Audrey turns to him, tossing the snowball from hand to hand.

“Nathan!” she mocks, then quick as a wink tosses the snowball at him and turns on Duke.

“Audrey, don’t you dare throw that snowb… Goddamnit!” Duke sputters with a face full of snow that falls off in clumps.

Audrey gives a little incoherent noise of dismay because she hadn’t intended on hitting him in the face.

Duke puts up a gloved hand and wipes his face slowly. When he opens his eyes they are full of a gleeful determination that makes Nathan back up a step. Audrey holds her ground. Nathan knows what’s coming next though, he hauls her out of the way just in time as three snowballs come flying at them in the time it would take a normal person to make one.

Never one to be outdone, Audrey is soon crouched over making a stockpile of snowballs while Nathan distracts Duke, drawing his fire and returning a few.

Audrey starts pelting snowballs with all the aim the FBI and the barn could drill into her arm. She nails both Duke and Nathan who turns to her with a cry of betrayal. She grins and shrugs at him like ‘what can you do’ and then the war is on. The boys team up against her and attempt to outflank her but Audrey is wily and quicker on her feet even in the snow. When Nathan cuts her off from her pile of snowballs before he knows it he’s got an armful of Audrey and they’re both falling into the snow with a whump! Audrey shoves snow down his collar while he shouts and squirms. 

She folds her arms across his chest and drops her chin on them to smile down at him. Nathan grins back up at her, wide and happy, blue eyes crinkled with the width of it. Her stomach flips at the thought that she did this, she made him this happy. She has to kiss that smile, capture it for her own, press it to her lips so she can carry the feeling of it with her.

“You did good with Duke last night,” she tells him when they part and his eyes light up even brighter at the praise.

“He needed it,” Nathan gruffs out.

“It meant a lot coming from you,” Audrey returns.

Nathan looks embarrassed and it’s adorable so she kisses him again.

The kiss turns into a squeak when suddenly snow rains down in clumps over them. She glares up to find Duke standing over them with an empty bucket and a smug grin on his face. Nathan’s arm flashes out and catches Duke’s ankle, bringing him down into the snow with them. He and Audrey crawl over to smush snow into Duke’s face and down his collar and the boys are wrestling and and they’re all laughing and a mess, Duke’s hair is plastered to the side of his face with snow and Nathan’s hat is hanging off one ear and Audrey is pretty sure they’ll all need to change before they get into the bronco but she doesn’t care.

She flops off of Duke into the snow at his side and Nathan follows suit. Audrey sweeps her arms and legs back and forth and back and forth. Duke sits up to see what she’s doing and laughs and flops back down to start his own snow angel.

Finally, Nathan is too cold to lay there anymore. He pulls them up and they take turns dusting each other off, Audrey pays careful attention to making sure the seat of Nathan’s pants are snow free. He laughs and swats at her.

Nathan is the first to reach the bronco and he gets the heater going while Audrey stops and takes a minute to take in the parking lot around them. The snow is churned up in patches though their feet never reached the ground beneath, there must be at least nine inches of snow out here. Audrey can guess what it’s going to be like away from the coast. Their three snow angels are almost directly in front of the doors to the Gull and it makes her grin to see them. 

She turns to find Duke waiting for her and she grins at him.

“Thanks for coming for me last night,” Duke says, quiet and hesitant and so very grateful.

Audrey smiles softly and grabs the tails of his scarf, pulls him down to rest her forehead against his. 

“Always,” she promises and his lips are cold when she presses hers to them, his breath comes out in a warm huff against her mouth though and when Audrey smiles into the kiss she feels Duke’s answering grin.


End file.
